Domination
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Harold is depressed and in love with Sadie as she comes in wearing a blue light bikini and you should know. Rated M for Sexual Content and Language.


Domination

 **Disclaimer: This is the second of one-shots that Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 has requested for me to do…anyway here we go again.**

Harold was depressed that LeShawna broke up with him as he was in his room as he hears a knock on the door.

(Knock-Knock-Knock)

"Coming… Harold said as he saw Sadie at the door with a new light blue bikini with light blue flip flops.

"Hello Harold…" Sadie said as she closed the door as she locked it and closed the blinds to the windows as well.

"S-Sadie what are you doing here?" Harold asked her.

"I something to tell you…first I am in love with you…and I want to be on top of you." Sadie said to Harold.

"Okay…besides I've been wanting you as well…wanna go to the pool?" Harold asked her.

"Sure…just let me get my swimsuit together." Harold said as he took off his pants and underwear as he got his newest speedo on which is a mix of dark green and dark blue.

"So…what do you think?" Harold asked Sadie as he did a sexy pose trying to impress her.

"You look really sexy in that speedo." Sadie said as she blushed as she saw his bulge.

"Um…thanks." Harold said as Sadie kissed Harold's lips as they made out in his room as they were French Kissing as they stopped after a few minutes as they were panting.

"You like my ass don't you...?" Sadie whispered to him seductively.

"Oh, I love it..." Harold whispered back as they continued to tongue kiss each other.

After a few minutes, Sadie playfully pushed Harold on the mattress. What could this be anyway?

What happened next took Harold by unexpected fashion.

Sadie surely took off her bikini tops. It was 35F Cups. Her breasts became more ample than Eva's, Lindsay's, or Heather's. That really surprised Harold.

Sadie then got next to bikini bottom

Harold had so much pressure, that he took off his Speedo.

Sadie revealed sexy big ass to Harold. He could not believe it. Her ass was the tightest ass that Harold ever witnessed. That kind of ass that would put every video vixen to shame.

Those orgasmic, rhythmic movements that Sadie made almost made Harold come close to premature ejaculation.

"Come on, Harold...slap my ass..." she said in a sexually, devilish manner.

(Slap! Slap! Slap!)

"Harder, Harold. Harder...!" Sadie moaned as her ass was getting redder by every smack. Harold even grabbed it by good measure.

"It's like pizza dough." Harold jokingly said, getting himself off at the ass-slapping.

After the smackfest, Harold laid down and Sadie started to invade his 10-inch dick with her mouth. In and out, she satisfied every taste of nerdy manmeat.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Harold moaned at the pressure. His schlong was getting slobbier and sloppier with her tongue wrapping his penis around like a racetrack.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMM..." Sadie muffled as he almost choked on that hard filling. Harold even grabbed the back of her hair lightly and forced her head up and down. It was like a butter churn.

"Yeah...suck it..." Harold said, as beads of sweat dripped down from his face. Sadie really did know to turn up the heat.

After the glorious, hot blowjob, Sadie turned up to Harold, leaving him back down on the bed.

Sadie then revealed to Harold those glorious 35F breasts. So soft, so mesmerizing. And next was the thong. Harold was turned on by Sadie's really tight pussy. She really put LeShawna to shame.

Who knew one of the BFFFL's had a hot body inside her all along.

Sadie then got up on the bed and placed her pussy on Harold's blood-veined dick. Harold grabbed on for the ride.

With every movement, she became the ocean itself. The pressure she was feeling hurt her in a satisfying way.

"Oh, Harold...keep riding me..." Sadie moaned as his hard rod was pumping her ass like a inflated soccerball. Harold's grunts were like a gorilla in heat after hours of amazing, dirty monkey sex.

"Ahhhh...Ahhhhhhhhhhh...!" Harold moaned as well grabbing her ass for turbulent force.

"Ohhh...OHHHHH, FUCK...AHHHHHH!" she moaned once again.

After the cowgirl that almost made for a tired Harold, Sadie had a naughty idea on how to spice it up.

"Come on, Harold...squeeze them...they're my G-Spot..." she said, making her voice more erotic.

"I...I...yes..." Harold replied as he reached his long arms and placed his hands on Sadie's plump breasts.

One by one, his hands squeezed back and forth, even moving it around a little.

"Ohhhhhh, Harold...rub them harder...see what happens..."

Harold's hands spun rubbing her breasts like a windshield. He even went back to squeezing more of the 35F fun.

And then, something white began to come out of Sadie's magnificent tits.

"Oh...oh...Ohhhhhhhhh...!" Sadie moaned lightly as milk began shooting out of her nipples.

"I'm really milking the cow, am I...?" he responded as with ever squeeze, the milk out of Sadie's breasts began to shake uncontrollably.

The milk was like shooting the cum off a man's cock. Sadie's white, silky goo was splashing down Harold's face all over.

"OHHHHH, GOD...!" Sadie screamed ecstatically as her entire milk gallons shot milk all over him. She might have to buy a new bra size, but why should she care?

After the weird as fuck of a satisfying moment. Sadie then positioned herself in a doggie-style manner. Even slapping herself in the ass for a little more fun.

"Come on, fuck me hard." she whispered erotically as Harold took his hard, red-infested dick and plunged inside Sadie's tight round ass.

His penis was imitating the inside of a piston engine in slow motion. Inside and out, he was penetrating the almost attractive best female friend for life like wildfire.

"Oh, Harold...HARDER! HARDER!" she screamed as Harold slapped her ass once again and increasing his speed through a muscle car going fast forward.

"Oh, shit...I think it's happening..." Harold said as his cock started to feel a little twinge. A few more thrusts into her, and he was about to erupt like Mount Vesuvius. Sadie could notice it coming.

"Are you...cumming? Ohhhh!" Sadie said, questioning him in a moaning form.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Harold screamed from the skies above reaching the high levels of orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Sadie screamed as well. She felt Harold's creamy cock juice shoot inside her like a Carrot juicer.

As Harold took his cock out, he lightly grabbed Sadie's head and Harold shafted his long streams of cum all over her face, shooting her forehead, mouth, and her chin. She looked so beautiful dressed in cum.

A few moments later...Sadie and Harold cleaned themselves up.

"Well, that was amazing...I have never had a guy give it to me so hard before..." Sadie said, complimenting Harold's rough sexual lovemaking.

"Let's go to the pool." Harold said as put their swimsuits on, and walked to the pool as Harold sneaked in a tongue kiss.

"Maybe you can give daddy some more sugar." Harold said as Sadie laughed and blushed.

"Okay." Sadie said to the red headed alpha geek.

 **Read and review everyone!**


End file.
